


О, не клянись луною

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, First Time, Kink, M/M, Stony-bingo, post!CW
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Написано для Stony-bingoКаминг-аутРазмер: миди, 6857 словПейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив РоджерсРейтинг: NC-17Категория: слэшЖанр: PWPВселенная: MCUКраткое содержание: отгремела страшная войнаПредупреждения: Дополнительный кинк — “Первый раз”, пост!ВБ





	О, не клянись луною

На улицах обнимались люди. Стиву пару раз даже хотелось отвернуться – от чужого счастья, бесстыжего и честного, неудержимо хлеставшего наружу из каждого окна, радиоприёмника и взгляда, его собственная неправедная тоска только делалась сильней.

— Сэр! Капитан Америка, сэр!

На него налетела целая стайка девушек, и следующие пять минут Стив безуспешно пытался выйти из окружения кудрей, духов, кружев, восторженных взвизгов и смазанных поцелуев, каждый из которых на самом деле предназначался не ему.

Они просто были счастливы, эти люди. Самая страшная война человечества пронеслась и кончилась, самые чудовищные потери удалось отменить, дрогнувший мир устоял и понёсся жить дальше, кипя всепобеждающей надеждой на лучшее будущее – и не было ничего странного в том, что каждая из этих девчонок готова была расцеловать его, Стива Роджерса, капитана.

Спасение пришло неожиданно: одна из девушек вскрикнула, глядя Стиву за спину, её товарка посмотрела туда же, смешно округлила рот и глаза, и вся эта шумная стайка, похожая на диковинных птиц, переметнулась от Стива к следующей цели.

Тони, к его чести, не дрогнул. Даже не вызвал костюм, только привычным движением добыл из кармана возмутительно дорогого пиджака ручку с золотым пером и раздал столько автографов, сколько сумел. Когда осаждающие попытались перейти к селфи-фотосессии, Стив понял: пора спасать положение.

Вдвоём они справились на удивление легко: потребовался всего один кадр и одно твёрдое Стивово «конечно, мисс» в ответ на многоголосое требование сказать, что весь этот ужас с исчезающими людьми, пришельцами, Таносом, мировым кризисом и всеохватывающей паникой, никогда не повторится. Никогда-никогда-никогда.

— А ты неплохо смотрелся в этом цветнике, — заметил Тони, когда нашествие схлынуло. – Спасибо за помощь, Кэп.

Он принялся деловито завинчивать колпачок ручки, не глядя Стиву в глаза. Он вообще больше не смотрел Стиву в глаза, ограничиваясь тем, что оказывался рядом каждый раз, как война шла своим, кровавым и непредсказуемым путём, и делая всё, что в человеческих силах и сверх того, чтобы с нею справиться. Остановить агрессора. Защитить Землю. Не дать Мстителям погибнуть, спасти как можно больше мирных людей – всех, кого получится! – и не дать шанса будущим злодеям решить, что Земля – лёгкая добыча.

Всегда найдётся какой-нибудь злодей. Теперь Стив это понимал, как понимал и то, что не сказал щебечущей стайке счастливых девушек всей правды: весь этот ужас кончился, да, разумеется. Но рано или поздно появится кто-нибудь ещё вместо Таноса – и к этому дню нужно быть готовым. Нужно сделать так, чтобы следующий мерзавец, нацелившийся на голубую бусину Земли, получил по зубам ещё до того, как люди успеют осознать и испугаться.

Тони, не дождавшись ответа, пожал плечами и повернулся уходить. Так они и общались в последние дни: в любую минуту готовясь отступить на заранее отвоёванные позиции. Стив раз десять пытался поговорить со Старком по душам, и каждый раз что-нибудь мешало. То Тони провожал рассерженную Пеппер, то чинил Питеру костюм, то торопился на заседание Верховного Суда – и Стив, узнав, в чём дело, поехал вместе с ним, потому что драться насмерть они уже пробовали, а стоять плечом к плечу перед тем, что в прессе называли самым громким процессом столетия – нет…

Словом, не складывалось, и в глубине души Стив прекрасно понимал, что попросту трусит. Боится услышать ответ на прямой вопрос, опасается нарушить хрупкое равновесие, едва-едва установившееся между ними и закалившееся в бою.

Чувства — они как сталь. При определённых условиях бывают очень хрупкими. А иногда режут в кровь, даже убивают.

— Тони, — выпалил он в неторопливо удаляющуюся спину. — Так теперь будет всегда?

Старк мгновенно развернулся к нему и даже снял модные розовые очки.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не про девушек с букетами.

Стив кивнул и шагнул к нему ближе. Как всегда, от близости Тони у него зачесались ладони и тонко заныло в сердце. Сгрести бы, прижать к себе, заставить быть своим...

Он никогда не позволял себе ничего подобного. Старк был старше, явно незаинтересован, его сложные отношения с мисс Поттс тянулись не первый год, а реноме не оставляло места фантазиям. И это если не брать во внимание их с Тони личные... сложности. Стив предпочитал думать о них как о сложностях, хотя на поверку они всё чаще походили на катастрофы. Словом, надеяться было не на что. Стив и не надеялся, но тоска отказывалась уходить.

— Не про них, — подтвердил он, рассматривая Тони и в стотысячный раз пытаясь понять — почему. Почему именно он. Не Наташа, не Шерон, чёрт, хорошо, предположим, он всегда был по парням, просто в сороковые об этом не знал. Тогда Сэм. Или Тор. Или какой-нибудь парень, вообще никак не связанный со Мстителями. — А про нас. Мы не можем всю жизнь вот так ходить кругами.

— Почему это не можем? — осведомился Тони, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза. Наконец-то. И пускай от этого внимательного взгляда в Стиве всё переворачивалось — он поступал правильно, в этом не было сомнений. Невозможно жить с таким камнем на душе, и если он сам мог бы выдержать и дольше, то Тони... ну, он тоже мог бы выдержать. Но Стив не считал справедливым то, что и Тони придётся жить с тяжестью на сердце, и неважно, что сам Тони об этом думал. — Вполне удавалось последних пару дней, сможем и дальше. 

Стив вспомнил всё, что уложилось в эту пару дней. Десятки миллионов судеб, незримым грузом повисшие на плечах. Бой не на жизнь, а на смерть с почти всемогущим тираном. Под конец Танос обезумел окончательно, и справиться с ним удалось только общими усилиями, поставив Землю на грань полного уничтожения. Он вспомнил собственное короткое счастье от вида Тони, на которого из ниоткуда свалился Человек-Паук, и радостный вопль Наташи, заметившей вернувшихся Т'Чаллу и Баки. То, как гудел и вибрировал щит, когда они уничтожали последний Камень, потому что никто, ни одна живая душа не должна владеть таким оружием. Вспомнил всё: и то, как осознал, что даже война не стёрла главного. Того, что стояло между ним и Тони, того, что отказывалось исчезать даже сейчас, когда счастье победы могло бы изгнать призраков прошлого.

— Это были очень длинные два дня, — сказал он, наконец. — Они многое переменили.

— Это верно, — в тон ему ответил Старк. — А до того ещё до черта переменилось, Кэп, но кое-что осталось прежним.

Пытаясь понять, на что он намекает — версий было много, одна хуже другой, — Стив всё-таки уловил в его голосе неясную тоску, слишком глухую и глубокую, чтобы получилось скрыть её совсем, и отчего-то именно эта тоска стала последней каплей. Стиснув зубы и ожидая удара, он шагнул вперёд, стиснул Тони за плечи, рванул к себе, чувствуя почти лихорадочный жар.

— Я не хотел, — сказал он. — Я никогда не хотел вот так с тобой ругаться, Тони. Это точно осталось прежним, поверь. 

— Верю, — невнятно пробормотал Старк, отчего-то не делая попыток освободиться. — Будет вериться лучше, если ты меня не будешь так душить. Медведь.

Стив, спохватившись, чуть разжал руки. Благодарность согрела сердце, когда в голову пришла совсем запоздалая, удивлённая мысль: Тони мог активировать броню, даже должен был, но не сделал этого. Почему?

— Прости, — выдохнул Стив, невольно гладя следы собственных пальцев, скрытые одеждой. Он знал, что они там есть. — Прости, Тони. И за это, и за всё. Я никогда не хотел...

— Я понял, — оборвал Тони. — С первого раза дошло. Вот что я не понимаю, Кэп...

Он замолчал, точно задумавшись на полуслове. Стив видел, как бьётся жилка на его виске — уже не серебряно-чёрном, как он привык, просто чёрном. Тесное общение с Камнем не прошло даром ни для кого из них, но для Тони этот опыт оказался скорее полезным. Повезло. Говорят, хорошим людям везёт, а уж в том, что Тони Старк — хороший человек, Стив перестал сомневаться давным-давно.

— Чего, Тони? — почти прошептал он. Страшно, до сухих губ и обморочного звона в висках, хотелось поцеловать его волосы, коротко подстриженные прядки, торчащие упрямо и остро. Как будто Тони ощетинился, как испуганный ёж — и всё-таки позволял держать себя в руках. — Чего ты не понимаешь?

— Почему ты со мной цацкаешься, — буркнул Тони. — У тебя теперь есть всё, чего ты хотел. Победа, авторитет, силы, чтобы делать дело. Барнс. Я думал, надерём задницу Таносу — и я больше тебя не увижу, разве что объявится ещё какая-нибудь дрянь. Или потребуются фонды. 

Стив потянул его к себе, заглянул в лицо. Слишком открытое, слишком беззащитное, хотя Тони мог в любую секунду хоть облечься бронёй, хоть справиться без неё, одними словами. 

— Не всё, — отчаянно сказал Стив, обращаясь даже не к самому Старку, а к этой уязвимости, не имевшей ничего общего со слабостью. — У меня есть не всё, Тони. Главного... главного нет и не было никогда. И я думаю, что и не будет, но молчать всё равно не вариант. Я пробовал.

— Ты ведь сейчас не о моих стариках, — сощурился Тони, и его глаза на мгновение сделались совсем больными. — О чём ты, Стив?

— Ты наконец назвал меня по имени, — пробормотал Стив, не зная, стоит ли этому радоваться. — Я об этом, Тони. Ты... 

Он запнулся, не зная, как это сказать. Как вообще можно признаться другому мужчине в том, что смотришь на него не только как на коллегу по команде и человека, постоянно бросающего тебе вызов? Как рассказать о себе — такое?

— Что — я? — Тони уставился на него и, кажется, что-то понял. А поняв — испугался. — Кэп. Стив. Я не знаю, что у тебя на уме, но выглядишь ты как маньяк, имей в виду. Это здорово... 

— Пугает? — предположил Стив.

— Вдохновляет, — возразил Тони. Они снова пикировались, перебивая и дополняя друг друга — и как же Стиву не хватало этого, как ему не хватало Тони со всем его ехидством, с его острым языком, с быстрым умом и вызывающей повадкой. — Но ты продолжай.

Невидимый узел, до сих пор связывавший Стиву язык, внезапно исчез без следа.

— Я хотел извиниться, — сказал он. — Наладить отношения. Чтобы всё стало как прежде... нет. Чтобы стало лучше. Мы это заслужили, ты и я — согласен?

— Это значит — снова друзья? — Тони чуть сощурился, как делал всегда, размышляя. — Согласен. Терпеть не могу, когда говорят, что война всё спишет, но кое-что она всё-таки стёрла. После всего, что было, цепляться за старые обиды — глупо. 

Было таким искушением согласиться. Принять то, что Тони предлагал, с облегчением вернуться к прежнему, не желать большего. Стив жил так достаточно долго, чтобы понять: он сможет притворяться всю жизнь, не выдаст себя, не позволит ничего лишнего. Не намекнёт даже. 

Вот только стоит ли такая жизнь того, чтобы её жить? 

— Не друзья, — выпалил Стив. Тони ещё не успел отреагировать, а он продолжал, — не только друзья, по крайней мере. Больше. Надо было сказать тебе раньше, но я не знаю, как о таком говорить. Меня такому не учили, и я...

— Стой-стой, погоди-ка, к чему ты клонишь? — Тони даже на шаг отступил, оглядел его с ног до головы, сделал какие-то выводы и предложил, — Стив, давай я упрощу тебе жизнь?

— А ты умеешь?

Тони фыркнул.

— Если ты дашь мне шанс — попробую. Только не лезь драться. И скажи мне честно – ты ведь не просто такой хорошо воспитанный парень, которого целая дюжина девиц не сможет сбить с пути истинного?

Стив кивнул и облизал сухие губы. В груди звенело и дрожало, и горло посекундно перехватывало — и не от гнева.

— Не буду я драться, — он помолчал, решаясь. Было так, словно он собирался шагнуть с квинджета – без парашюта, без щита. – С пути истинного… что, если мой настоящий путь – не такой, как у остальных?

Тони смотрел на него во все глаза и, судя по всему, всё ещё не понимал – но был опасно близок к пониманию. Что будет, когда постыдная тайна Стива будет раскрыта? Сумеет ли он понять? 

А даже если нет — сумеет ли он, Стив, и дальше жить во лжи?

— Я бы сказал – странно было бы, если б ты был похож на целую кучу народу, — заметил Тони. — Ты один такой, Кэп, смирись с этим. Даже я уже смирился.

— Есть кое-что, чего ты обо мне не знаешь, — Стив помолчал, собираясь с духом. — Вообще никто не знает, даже Баки. Я... старался быть нормальным. Пытался изо всех сил, но это сильнее меня, и это не болезнь. Я думал, что болезнь, правда, но тогда бы сыворотка это исправила, а она ничем не помогла.

— Погоди-ка, — прищурился Тони. — Я уже слышал такое. В шоу Опры кто-нибудь то и дело выходит из шкафа. Твой случай? Да нет, не может быть.

Во рту у Стива стало отчаянно горько. Вот сейчас он увидит на лице Тони отвращение, даже омерзение, и всё, что ещё можно было наладить, исчезнет в мгновение ока, потому что такой парень, как Старк, с его богатым любовным опытом — нормальным любовным опытом! — конечно, не может...

— Не верится, что я извращенец? — выплюнул он, думая о том, что с сороковых изменилось многое, почти всё, но это. — Разочарован?

Старк уставился на него во все глаза.

— Не верится, что мне так повезло, на самом деле, — он постучал пальцем по виску. — Танос точно не слишком сильно треснул тебя по голове, Стив Роджерс? Но вот вопрос: а какого же чёрта ты раньше молчал? Думал, лидер Мстителей голубым быть не может по определению?

— Нет, — сердито ответил Стив. С точки зрения Старка, должно быть, эта откровенность и вправду могла выглядеть несвоевременной. Сколько проблем у них было прямо сейчас, а Стив выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы сказать о себе правду, вот только с точки зрения самого Стива это и было причиной множества их с Тони разногласий: то, что он никогда не смел, не имел права притянуть его к себе. Поцеловать, стиснуть в объятиях, назвать своим. По-настоящему быть вместе.

— Думал, у меня нет шансов, — отчаянно сказал Стив. — Я и сейчас так думаю. Но мне нравится быть с тобой. Спорить с тобой, разговаривать, даже сражаться с тобой, если... если не всерьёз. Мне бы понравилось всё остальное тоже. С тобой, Тони.

— Со мной, — повторил Тони так, словно эта простая мысль представляла для него серьёзную задачу, не имеющую решения. Словно всё, что прозвучало до сих пор, никак не могло улечься в его встрёпанной голове, самой умной голове на свете. — В каком это смысле? 

Стив глубоко вдохнул и решился.

— Во всех. 

Некоторое время Тони молчал. Стянул очки, сунул их в нагрудный карман, зачем-то поправил идеально повязанный галстук. Галстук! До сих пор Стив думал, что упаковать Старка в костюм-тройку можно только с применением тяжёлой артиллерии, но тому, видимо, разонравились драные футболки с эмблемами рок-групп. Удивительно, как опасность меняет человека. Что она поменяла в нём самом?

— Не молчи, — попросил он. — Не молчи на такое, Тони. Я понимаю слово "нет", если вдруг...

— Уймись, — коротко сказал Тони и продел руку Стиву под локоть. — Так нормально?

В ошалевшей голове металась одна-единственная заполошная мысль. Что если бы он, Стив, захотел — и если бы Тони захотел тоже, разумеется, — они могли бы хоть начать целоваться взасос посреди улицы. Никого бы это не удивило — не здесь, не сейчас.

— Даже больше, чем... — Стив сглотнул. — Тони. Можно мы пойдём куда-нибудь, где потише?

— А я чем, по-твоему, занят? — осведомился Старк. Он выглядел так, словно шёл по тонкому тросу, натянутому над пропастью, с каждым шагом всё больше изумляясь тому, как сюда попал — и почему ещё не летит вниз. — К тебе или ко мне?

 

***

 

— Эй, это же... нет, серьёзно? 

Тони поморщился и повернул постер лицом к стене. Сине-красно-белая фигура, швырявшая щит, скрылась из виду. Стив тут же повернул постер обратно и присвистнул: постер был из старых, ещё военного производства, а защитный пластик — новёхоньким, без единой царапинки.

— Вот поэтому я и не вожу к себе никого, — проворчал Тони. Судя по лицу, ему было жутко неловко. Стиву тоже делалось не по себе от прямого и довольно-таки зверского взгляда собственного рекламного образа, так что он опять повернул постер лицом к стене. 

— Это не я, — пробормотал он. — Другой парень. Просто похож.

— А то я не в курсе, — буркнул Тони. — Но иногда уж слишком похож, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. 

Стив ещё не успел в который раз почувствовать себя плохо, вспомнив некоторые особенно паршивые моменты их с Тони жизней: сложных, разных, раз за разом упрямо сплетавшихся в одну жизней, — как тот мотнул головой и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Прости, — сказал он. — Я привык на тебя злиться. От этого так скоро не отучишься, но я попытаюсь. Да господи! — вдруг взорвался он. — Стив, ты смотришь на меня так, словно вот-вот снова щитом оглоушишь. Я не из трусливых, но ты вроде как тоже, и щита при тебе нет, так что сделай милость, наберись храбрости и сделай что хочешь.

Так было легче. Гораздо. Тони снова бросал ему вызов, как привык и как делал всегда, с первой встречи, и в Стиве снова, как всегда, вскипал радостный азарт. Доказать, оказаться не слабее, оставить за собой последнее слово, что угодно, только бы Тони снова смотрел на него так, как умел смотреть только Тони. Словно в мире больше нет никого и ничего, только он, Стив Роджерс. 

Он шагнул вперёд, к знакомой, раздражающе-кривой усмешке, и всё оказалось проще простого — нужно было только не останавливаться на полпути. Не осаживать себя в самый последний момент, не отворачиваться, зная, что хочет недозволенного. Позволить словам быть только прелюдией к действию, и в этот раз обойтись без щита.

— Что я хочу? — он толкнул Тони к ближайшей стене, упёрся ладонями по обе стороны его плеч, обтянутых шелковисто блестящей тканью. Словно броня. Будь Тони и вправду в броне — Стив ободрал бы и её, сила и желание спустить её с поводка переполняли каждую мышцу. — А если я хочу слишком много?

В тёмных глазах Тони огнём блеснуло веселье — и недоверчивый восторг.

— А ты попробуй, — предложил он, глядя на Стива снизу вверх. Не такая у них была огромная разница в росте, всего-то пара дюймов, но Стив обожал смотреть на Старка сверху вниз. Почему — он сам не знал. Что-то в этом было... грешное. И слаще всего на свете. — В самом деле, Стив, что ты теряешь?

— Голову, — выдохнул Стив и поцеловал его — крепко, отчаянно-сладко. 

Совсем непохоже на поцелуи с Пегги. Не похоже на всё то, что было в его жизни до сих пор. Тони весь был жар, раскалённый, гладко и упруго струящийся металл, горечь и ответ из самой глубины сердца. Словно он тоже ждал этой минуты долго-долго. Словно тоже одёргивал себя всякий раз, как оказывался слишком близко к недопустимому. Словно тоже решил, что конец войны, в которой едва не сгорела вся известная Вселенная — достаточный повод отбросить глупости и вспомнить о главном.

Жизнь — одна, и она бесценна. Тратить её на сожаления — ну что может быть хуже и смешней?

А ещё Тони кусался. Хватал Стива за плечи, запускал пальцы в волосы, тянул за них — и кусался в поцелуй, точно метку за меткой ставил. Или мстил, или требовал ещё и ещё, или не мог поверить, или всё сразу. От каждого из этих укусов Стиву делалось всё жарче, он всё сильнее вжимал Тони в себя, теряя не только голову — память о том, как они, два проклятых идиота, были порознь. Жили порознь, тратили своё время на пустые, неважные свары, на лишних людей, на что угодно, кроме того, в чём отчаянно нуждались. Оба.

— Стив, — выдохнул Тони. Губы у него вспухли и больше не казались горькими, как металл. И на вид, и на вкус, и на ощупь они были нежнее всего, что Стив в жизни своей видел и пробовал, и он не смог удержаться, провёл по ним подушечкой большого пальца. Тони прикрыл глаза, не стал кусаться, только влажно выдохнул Стиву в ладонь, и от этого теснота в брюках, к которой Стив привык настолько, что почти не замечал неудобств, сделалась непереносимой. — Стив!

— Мы рехнулись, — честно сказал Стив и притянул его к себе. — Ты и я. Давно.

— Не то слово, — подтвердил Тони, выпутываясь из его объятий. — Это ненадолго, не вздрагивай. Я не из тех, кто отступает в последний момент.

— Я думал, ты вообще не из тех, кто... — Стив смешался, заставил себя закончить. — Как я. По мужчинам.

— Я и не по ним, — отрезал Тони, цепко взял его за плечо. — Я по тебе, можешь себе представить?

— Нет, — сказал Стив. Он и вправду не мог.

— Я тоже нет, — Тони потянул его куда-то. — Давай за мной, не то устроимся прямо тут, а мне уже не двадцать.

Стив шёл за ним, тщетно пытаясь представить, как это будет — то, на что Тони больше чем согласился, что предлагал сам, просто и честно. Сквозь неразбериху мыслей всё яснее проступала одна, пугающая, и Стив выдохнул её, торопясь успеть признаться до того, как станет слишком поздно.

— Я никогда этого не делал, — сказал он. Спальня раскрылась перед ними, как диковинная пещера, светлая и обширная, с мягким гротом постели и теневыми столбами по углам, куда не доставал свет. — Будешь смеяться, да?

— Слишком потрясён, — лаконично ответил Тони, потянул узел галстука и распустил его. — Стоило бы, наверное, пройтись сапогами по нежному пару раз, вспомнить твой твёрдый характер и почему он такой, и так далее, но... поцелуй меня.

В новом поцелуе таяло удивлённое узнавание. Тони гладил его по спине, словно проверял, вправду ли Стив рядом. Не кажется ли. 

— И никого до меня, правильно я понимаю?

У Стива горели кончики ушей.

— Так уж вышло, — пробормотал он неловко. — Было некогда.

— Охренеть, — Тони расправился с галстуком и пиджаком, снова подставил губы. — Раз так — я снизу. Просто поверь, ладно? Так будет лучше.

Стив кивнул, не веря собственным ушам. Тони не смеялся над ним, не отпускал колких комментариев, и это было нормально — кто станет нарочно доставать парня, с которым решил лечь в постель? — но когда это Старк делал то, что считается нормальным? То, что он вот так запросто согласился быть за девушку, поражало. И заставляло жутко, неправедно ревновать.

— Тебе так понравится? — Стив дёрнул с себя рубашку. — Ты, ну... пробовал?

— Пробовал. Давным-давно, — Тони провёл ладонями по его бицепсам и груди. — Дурею от этих твоих мускулов. Ну, спроси уже, не мучайся.

— Не стану, — отказался Стив. — Не хочу ничего знать. 

Тони фыркнул и коснулся губами его шеи. Подбородка. Ключицы. Тут он пустил в ход зубы, и Стив невольно застонал, так остро это ощущалось. Снова плеснуло раскалённым под ложечку: с кем он ещё так? – и Стив зарычал.

Влажный выдох куда-то за ухом. Потом Тони цапнул его за мочку, отвлекая от кипящей в груди ревности, и прошептал:

— Следи за руками, Кэп. Ты у нас парень на миллион, я сходил по тебе с ума чёртову уйму времени. Мне всё равно, что на тебя нашло и как скоро это кончится, но хочу, чтобы ты вспоминал об этом, не морщась. Если уж решил играть за эту лигу — не я буду тем, кто испортит тебе первый матч. Понятно?

— Но тебе будет больно, — Стив не удержался, устроил ладони пониже узкой талии, сжал круглый упругий зад. Тренировками Тони явно не пренебрегал, да и полтонны золота и титана — не худший тренажёр, даже если его заставляет двигаться хитроумная техника и гений, однажды её создавший. — Я... я читал. 

— Ну надо же, ты читал, — Тони снова куснул его, теперь у самого соска, и Стива тряхнуло до самых пяток, а тонкий трикотаж футболки показался нестерпимо лишним. — Ты собираешься думать только о себе?

— Нет! Нет, но...

Тони стянул с него футболку и прижался грудью к обнажившейся коже, словно хотел спрятать путаницу старых шрамов. 

— Ну и не морочь мне голову, — пробормотал он и потёрся о Стива так, что тот едва не вскрикнул. Не он один тут был возбуждён почти до боли: Тони вжимался в него, трогал так, что совесть, начавшая было грызть Стива изнутри, утихла поразительно быстро. — Давай-ка ляжем, капитан.

Стив послушался и лёг, потянув Тони за собой и в последнюю секунду сообразив сбросить ботинки. Тони одобрительно заворчал, устроился рядом, потянулся губами, целуя быстро и легко, накрыл ладонью ноющий пах. 

— Охренеть, — прошептал он. — Что мы творим... успокой меня, скажи, что не передумаешь.

— Не передумаю, — Стив всухую сглотнул. Он словно напился анестетика — горло отказывалось служить, под ложечкой засел комок сладкого холода. — Ты меня тоже успокой. Ты не только потому, что я попросил? 

Тони скорбно вздохнул.

— А говорят, от пережитого умнеют, — пробормотал он и, поймав Стива за руку, прижал её к собственному паху. Мягкая шерсть брюк мало что скрывала, и Стив прикусил губу, трогая там, где было твёрдо и туго, горячо даже сквозь ткань. — Вот это — потому что ты попросил? 

— Нет, — Стив потянулся за поцелуем и целовал, пока кружившийся вокруг мир не успокоился хотя бы немного. — Нет. Не поэтому.

— Точно, солдат, — усмехнулся Тони. Мягко перекатился на спину, утаскивая Стива за собой, развёл колени, помогая устроиться удобней, расправился со змейкой и приподнял бёдра. — Поможешь?

Стив стянул с него брюки вместе с бельём, бросил короткий жадный взгляд на смуглый живот с полоской тщательно подстриженных волос, и отвёл взгляд, словно обжёгся.

— Да ладно, — поразился Тони. — Честное слово, это не запрещено законом. Смотри, сколько нравится. 

Одним разглядыванием не обошлось. Стив трогал, и гладил, и катал в ладони, и лез пальцами туда, где у Тони было смугло и розово, туго сжато и слишком тесно, чтобы...

— Нужно что-нибудь.

— Здравая мысль, — Тони притянул его к себе за шею и поцеловал крепко и глубоко. — Ты до сих пор в джинсах. Они что, последний оплот твоей невинности?

Невозможно было удержаться от смеха, короткого и возбуждённого. Стив содрал с себя всё лишнее, выдохнул, когда прохладный воздух коснулся члена. Тони бросил взгляд вниз и уважительно присвистнул.

— Большой парень, — заметил он, и Стив перевёл дух. Тони не казался ни шокированным, ни недовольным, ни — слава богу! — испуганным. 

— Если ты переду...

— Ради бога, Стив, я тебя сейчас стукну, — пообещал Старк и, действительно, легонько треснул Стива по загривку. — Большому куску и рот радуется. 

Пару секунд Стив пытался поверить в то, что в самом деле услышал то, что услышал. Потом пробормотал:

— Ты... всерьёз?

Тони гибкой змеёй вывернулся из-под него, подтолкнул, укладывая на спину, хищно навис, облизываясь и примеряясь. Потом опустил голову и осторожно лизнул крупную головку, заставив Стива замереть и затаить дыхание. Язык скользнул вокруг, подразнил уздечку, коснулся щёлки — и молчать больше не получалось.

— Господи, — выговорил Стив. Его трясло — мягкие прикосновения губ и бархатной влажной мягкости были невыносимы, вид Тони, стоявшего над ним на четвереньках и берущего ртом, доводил до умопомрачения. — Ох боже мой, Тони!

Как выяснилось, Тони вполне мог улыбаться и сосать одновременно. Он надвинулся ртом, принимая глубже, забрал до половины и остановился, обводя пойманную головку языком, скользнул губами вверх, снова надвинулся, на короткий нестерпимый миг пропустил член в глотку, сжал губы, когда Стив попытался дёрнуться. 

Кажется, большая проблема Стива вовсе не была для него чрезмерной. Тяжело дыша, Стив всё пытался в это поверить, а Тони всё ласкал и ласкал его языком. Быстрые умелые пальцы гуляли по бедру, ныряли в завитки волос, поглаживали мошонку и основание члена, пока Стив не застонал протестующе и не попытался отодвинуться.

— Тони, я... чёрт... 

Тут же выяснилось, что ногти у Старка острые. Он предупреждающе царапнул Стива по бедру и снова взял так глубоко, как только мог, и сделал языком что-то такое, от чего Стива скрутило неудержимой блаженной судорогой, вздёрнуло над постелью, выгибая в дугу. Он кончал как никогда в жизни, содрогаясь и крича, а удовольствие всё не кончалось и не кончалось, выжимая из него всё до капли и заставляя задыхаться.

Ещё до того, как опомниться от пронёсшейся по телу жаркой бури, Стив уже знал, что хочет ещё. Ещё и ещё, до изнеможения и пока Тони его не выгонит — хотя, судя по голодному блеску в глазах Тони, до этого было ох как далеко. Он облизнулся по-кошачьи нагло, сглотнул напоказ. Стив до этого не знал, что так можно, но с каждой секундой Тони словно раздвигал для него границы осуществимого, и Стиву, с падающим в счастье сердцем, показалось – их нет. Не существует «можно» и «нельзя», если Тони Старк берётся за дело.

И за него. За Стива Роджерса, капитана.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул он ещё до того, как успел сообразить, что говорит. Тони усмехнулся, кивнул: нечаянное признание его явно не шокировало. Он даже вряд ли поверил, что Стив всерьёз, потому что ответил:

— Значит, кое-чему я всё-таки не разучился. Обними меня.

Стив сгрёб его в охапку, думая, что однажды – если только у него будет шанс, а за этот шанс он будет драться зубами и щитом, если потребуется, — он всё-таки сумеет заставить Тони поверить. Он поцеловал яркий солёный рот, прихватив Тони за затылок, когда тот попытался отвернуться, и только потом понял, почему, собственно…

— Это ничего, — пробормотал он, целуя снова. – Мне не противно, если ты об этом.

— О чём ещё, — Тони чуть расслабился, но по его телу проносилась тугая волна возбуждения, тянувшая к себе, требовавшая гладить и касаться. – Если отпустишь на минутку – достану то, что нужно.

— Не хочу, — признался Стив. – Не хочу тебя отпускать, хватит.

На мгновение в глазах Тони мелькнуло недоверчивое, удивлённое понимание – и тут же скрылось, словно он про себя решил оставить размышления на потом.

— Тогда сам поройся там, — он кивнул в сторону прикроватного столика. – Хотелось бы завтра не лежать пластом, а иметь возможность шевелиться.

Стив уже рылся в ящике, ожидая найти там что угодно, от щенка бульдога до чертежей космического корабля, но, к своему удивлению, обнаружил только изрядно запылившийся тюбик смазки и небольшой постельно-спасательный набор. Салфетки, ещё одна смазка, дюжина презервативов, какой-то спрей, средство от потёртостей, всё это в невскрытой коробке и задвинутое в самую глубину.

— Ну да, — чуточку раздражённо сказал Тони. Стиву показалось, что ему чудовищно неловко. – Я здесь редко ночую, так что… что, они протухли? 

— Резинки? – изумился Стив, пытаясь понять, как Тони ухитряется до сих пор разыгрывать из себя плейбоя со склонностью к случайным связям – и как окружающие до сих пор ему верят. Но ведь он и сам верил, разве нет? – Они могут испортиться? 

— Это же ты снимался в роликах школьного секс-просвета, — удивился Тони. – Там что, про это не говорили? Впрочем, неважно.

— Я просто… ты и Пеппер, — не удержался Стив. Было страшно затрагивать эту тему, но он совсем не хотел подозревать, что стал третьим лишним и прямо сейчас участвует в почти-супружеской измене. – Я думал?..

— Я тоже думал, — Тони стёр с коробки пыль, добыл смазку и блестящий квадратик с нахальным «экстрапрочный» на фольге. – И она думала. Мы честно пытались, оба, но… 

— Прости, — пробормотал Стив. Он попытался изгнать недостойное облегчение и не смог. Впрочем, почему недостойное… но в глубине души он понимал, что радуется вовсе не тому, что не запачкался в измене. Просто Тони был свободен, вот и всё. – Я выбираю плохие темы для разговоров в постели, да?

— Просто ужасные, — подтвердил Тони. – Но я не в обиде. Ты сам попробуешь или мне устроить тебе мастер-класс?

— Лучше не нужно, — Стив сглотнул. – Мастер-классов. Просто… просто будь со мной, если хочешь. Как хочешь.

Тони перестал греть в ладонях тюбик и посмотрел на Стива почти испуганно. В его глазах снова появилось потрясённое понимание того, насколько всё серьёзно. Как они со Стивом вляпались. Как им обоим повезло – или нет – оказаться сейчас вместе, вопреки всем обстоятельствам, здравому смыслу, судьбе.

— Хочу, чтобы ты смотрел, — решил Тони, наконец. Он раскраснелся от возбуждения, член торчал между бёдер восклицательным знаком. – Пока только смотрел, сумеешь? Тебе понравится, обещаю.

Стив кивнул, предчувствуя нелёгкое испытание, и оказался прав. Стоило глянуть на смуглые пальцы, блестящие от смазки, скользящие между ягодиц и глубже, на закушенную нижнюю губу и опасный блеск глаз — руки тянулись сами. Схватить, потрогать, ощупать, проверить, такой ли Тони узкий, как кажется, помочь ему.

— Потерпи, Стив, — Тони, без сомнения, понимал, что с ним творится. — Ты просто подожди... немного.

В паху тяжёлым пульсом отдавался каждый вдох, каждый взгляд. Не сводя глаз с Тони, прогнувшегося в спине и работавшего кистью между ягодицами, Стив стиснул собственный член у основания, попытался представить, на что это будет похоже — втиснуться в смуглое и розовое, что Тони растягивал для него.

Выходило, что на рай и ад разом. Он не мог понять, как сдержится, как не кончит с первого же толчка. Если только вид того, как Тони себя готовит, превращал его почти что в одержимого, что будет, если... когда?..

Тони обернулся к нему через плечо, блеснул шальным глазом.

— Иди сюда, герой. Не бойся.

— Не боюсь, — Стив оказался рядом в мгновение ока. Бояться тут, по его мнению, стоило как раз Тони: не каждый рискнул бы подпустить к себе неопытного, но очень сильного и вконец изголодавшегося парня, способного руками вязать стальные рельсы. — Я... я постараюсь медленно.

Тони кивнул и расставил колени пошире, ещё больше выгибая спину и выпячивая круглый зад. 

— Очень скоро, — пообещал он, — то есть после того, как ты размочишь счёт, Стив, я посмотрю на тебя с того же ракурса. Позволишь?

— Я? Тебе? — Стив подобрался совсем близко, поцеловал круглящееся мышцами плечо, вжался членом в бедро, исчерченное короткой штриховкой волосков. — Будь уверен. Тебе я позволю что уго...

— О, не клянись луною, — пробормотал Тони, ловко поймал его за член, мазнул губами по губам. Стив поцеловал его всерьёз, подаваясь в искушавшую ладонь. — В месяц раз...

— Я серьёзно, — Стив дотянулся до резинок, раскатал одну по члену, нечаянно вспомнив армейские просветительские листовки и то, как он, получив свою, пробежал её глазами и выбросил, пребывая в твёрдой уверенности, что однажды возьмёт себя в руки, преодолеет тщательно скрываемую ненормальность и женится на Пегги, и тогда листовки будут ни к чему — а если не женится, то что в них толку. — Всё, что захочешь.

— Тогда не спеши, — Тони вильнул бёдрами, высвобождаясь, подгрёб под грудь подушку и подался назад, касаясь Стива задницей. — Возьми меня. 

Стив стиснул зубы, чтобы не кончить в самую первую секунду. Резинка немного смазывала ощущения, и это было очень кстати: не будь её, и он вряд ли сумел бы сдержаться. Тони был влажным, тугим, обжигающе-горячим, он подавался навстречу мелкими частыми толчками, помогая Стиву войти. Слышно было, как он постанывает, стараясь расслабиться, как чертыхается себе под нос. Стив очень его понимал. Он кричал бы от того, как жгуче и остро ощущалось каждое микроскопическое движение, каждый миллиметр, но горло словно перехватила невидимая ладонь. Обжигало всё, даже взгляд — стоило заметить, как между лопатками Тони блестит проступивший пот, и во рту стало сухо от желания немедленно слизать его. Зарыться лицом в горячую кожу, прихватить зубами, втиснуться целиком, вылизать Тони с головы до ног, вытрахать из него и себя тоску и отчаяние долгих дней и ночей, полных одиночества и непонимания.

Никогда больше. Ни за что на свете. Никакая идея, никакие разногласия не стоят того, чтобы они так мучились порознь. Сейчас, в обжигающей тесноте, обнимая Тони, тихо и хрипло стонавшего в сложенные руки, Стив понимал это как никогда раньше. 

Вместе, теперь уже навсегда. Если Тони будет так стонать и дальше, если будет двигаться с ним в унисон, как сейчас, если только не решит, что с него хватит Стива Роджерса, если не испугается...

Словно услышав, Тони выгнулся назад, изворачиваясь и слепо ища губы Стива губами. Тот понял, перехватил Тони поперёк груди, вжимая в себя и целуя жадно и глубоко. Так, мокрой от пота спиной к груди, было совсем уж невыносимо, и Стив зашептал, сбиваясь на стоны:

— Совсем... совсем скоро, Тони, просто не могу...

— И не надо, — послышалось в ответ. Тони дёрнул бёдрами назад, точно рисуя круг, насадился до предела, задушенно ахнул, заработал рукой, додрачивая себя до оргазма, и всего этого — коротких частых стонов-выдохов, быстрых сжатий внутри и движений снаружи, грохота и спешки собственного сердца — стало слишком много. Стив вжал Тони в себя, в последний раз вогнал в нестерпимо-нежное, сведённое сладкой судорогой тело и замер, окаменев спиной и кончая так, что на миг показалось — потеряет сознание.

Конечно, он не потерял. Но в себя приходил дольше, чем после падения с высоты — и разве стоило удивляться? Быть с Тони всегда было на грани, на излом, на пределе возможностей, в этом была одна из прелестей их отношений. Постоянный вызов, вечное движение вперёд, твёрдая уверенность в том, что никто не будет играть в поддавки — и, значит, каждая победа будет истинной. Триумфом.

Тони ткнулся губами ему в висок и пробормотал:

— У тебя опять это твоё выражение лица. Расступитесь, у меня есть щит, и я не побоюсь его использовать.

— Да? — Стив помотал головой и очнулся. Ну, хотя бы попытался. — Не знал, что это так выглядит. Я думал о нас.

— То есть каждый раз, как ты вот так сводишь брови... — задумался Старк. — Буду иметь в виду. 

Стив, совершенно расслабленный, притянул его к себе, устроил на плече.

— На самом деле, — заметил он, внутренне сжимаясь, — я думал о том, что ты мне соврал, Тони.

— Н-да? В чём это? 

Смотреть на него такого — лежащего рядом, совсем своего, ещё потного и разгорячённого любовью, — было невыносимо. И нестерпимо хорошо.

— Жизнь мне это точно не упростит, — объяснил Стив. — Но сделает гораздо лучше, так что... не выгоняй меня сразу? 

— А я-то как раз собирался, — фыркнул Старк. — Лежу в обнимку с лучшим парнем в мире и всё думаю, как бы это получше его выпроводи...

Стив не дал ему договорить, и этот поцелуй — медленный, искренний, полный доверия и узнавания, — прогнал из души даже тень страха. 

Когда так целуют в ответ — ни о каком сожалении и речи быть не может.

 

***

 

— Тони. Можно узнать, что ты творишь?

В постели зашевелились. Простыни поднимались и опускались, как живые, смуглая рука появилась из них, вслепую зашарила по кровати, ища Стива.

— Ты сейчас о чём? О-о-о-ах… жестокий мир, кто меня будит и зачем?

Тони отчаянно зевнул и, наконец, появился весь — сонный, всклокоченный и тёплый. На щеке у него розовел рубчатый след какой-то детальки, заблудившейся в постели. 

Стив любил его больше всего на свете. Даже, наверное, чуточку сильнее, чем свободу. 

— Я о вчерашнем... — он замялся, пытаясь подобрать слово. Ни одно не казалось подходящим. — Инциденте.

Стеная, Тони потянулся к чашке кофе, грустившей на самом краю стола, понюхал содержимое и скривился.

— Мне нужна прикроватная кофе-машина, — решил он. Посмотрел на Стива виновато и вызывающе и сказал, — ну да. Это было грубо, но меня достали эти... инсинуации. Да и Пеппер собралась замуж, ей с Хэппи лишние сплетни тоже без надобности.

— Согласен, — Стив похлопал по манипулятору подкатившегося Дубину и забрал чашку эспрессо. — Но для меня вчерашнее стало неожиданностью, так что я не побоюсь опуститься до шантажа, имей в виду. Ты говорил серьёзно?

— Это даже не шантаж, это практически пытки, — Тони уставился на чашку с жадностью путника, завидевшего оазис. — Что доказывает одно: ты преступно хорошо меня знаешь. Да, серьёзно. Это проблема?

— То, что ты на всю страну заявил, что Пеппер — твоя последняя и самая лучшая женщина, и ты гордишься тем, что она пригласила тебя на свою свадьбу с другим парнем, и предложил ведущему самому сделать вывод о своих личных планах на будущее? — Стив покачал головой. — Я думал, его хватит удар.

— Но не хватил же, — Тони сделал самые жалобные глаза и потянулся к вожделенной чашке. — Я думал, ты ценишь честность. Зачем задавать скользкие вопросы, если не готов услышать ответ?

Стив сделал над собой усилие и отвёл чашку подальше. Всё, что касалось чувств, вызывало у Тони оторопь, и добиться от него ясного ответа можно было только так, грязными методами. Грязными — и чертовски приятными, потому что на самом деле Стив и так знал ответ. Знал, что помогает Тони высказать вслух то, что и так кипело в нём, не находя выхода — потому что никто не учил Тони говорить о чувствах, точно так же, как никто не учил его самого.

— Я ценю честность, — подтвердил он. — Но прежде чем хвастаться лучшим парнем в мире, ты мог бы хоть предупредить, что собираешься?

— Я сам не знал, что меня так накроет, — буркнул Тони, кутаясь в простыню. — Прости, Стив. Меня спросили, почему я выгляжу таким счастливым после разрыва века, и я... и меня понесло. Но твоего имени я не назвал, так что формально я не потерял голову, так ведь? И твоё честное имя...

— Плевать мне на него.

Тони уставился на него и вслепую потянулся за чашкой. Стив её отдал — он читал когда-то, что в моменты серьёзных душевных потрясений человеку лучше иметь, на что отвлечься. 

— Что-то у меня в ушах звенит, — признался Тони. — Чудится всякое.

— Я сказал, что мне плевать на то, что обо мне напишут в газетах, — повторил Стив.— Есть вещи поважнее...

— Вот снова!

— Тони, — ласково и угрожающе напомнил Стив, — ты был моим первым, и мы вместе...

— Что значит — первым?! — Тони одним махом опрокинул в себя кофе и разъярённо уставился на Стива. — А теперь уже нет? 

— Энтони Эдвард Старк!

Несколько секунд они мерились взглядами, потом Тони поёжился и отвёл глаза.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Ладно, это было оскорбительно и грубо.

— На самом деле это было горячо, — пробормотал Стив. — Мне нравится, как ты меня ревнуешь. Нравится с тобой... спать.

— Трахаться. До сна у нас обычно не доходит.

— Заниматься любовью, — выкрутился Стив. Никакая сила на земле или на небе не могла заставить его свести то жаркое, восхитительное чудо, что они творили с Тони вдвоём, к банальному словечку из подворотни. — Мне нравится с тобой... всё. И мы вместе почти полгода, да, я считал, нет, ничего тут нет смешного.

— Я и не думал смеяться, — заверил Тони, глядя на него во все глаза. — К чему ты клонишь, Стив Роджерс? Да ты на что угодно готов, чтобы защитить своё доброе имя — что, нет?

— Вчера тебе не хватило только пары слов, — напомнил Стив. — Того, что ты наговорил, умному человеку хватит, чтобы сделать правильные выводы, но нация, как ни жаль — не один умный человек. Люди будут шептаться, будут недоумевать, людям всегда нужен кто-то, кто ясно и без двойных смыслов расскажет им, что происходит.

— Верно. Мне тоже нужен такой человек, — Тони нервно покусал губу. — Я настолько открыто признал, что у нас роман? Что я от тебя без ума, а ты каким-то чудом...

— Яснее некуда, — Стив вздохнул. — Нет, всё-таки есть куда. Собери пресс-конференцию, Тони. Ты и я. 

Было невозможно не засмотреться на то, как из карих глаз исчезают последние остатки сна, сменяясь ошеломлённым пониманием. Стив и не пытался.

— И на этой пресс-конференции мы объявим — что?

— Ну, это зависит от подхода, — не удержался Стив. — Можем сказать, что ты, как честный человек...

Тони застонал и швырнул в него подушкой.

— А можем, — перехватив снаряд, продолжал Стив, — сказать всё как есть. Что я люблю тебя, а ты любишь меня, и мы собираемся пожениться — если, конечно, твоё холостяцкое житьё тебе не надоело.

— Нет, то есть да, — выпалил Тони. — То есть не то чтобы надоело, но ради такого... Стив, ты понимаешь, какой поднимется скандал? Два защитника Земли — открытые геи, вот это всё? 

Стив пожал плечами и наклонился к нему за поцелуем. 

— Что ж, — решил он, — это могут назвать хоть каминг-аутом столетия, мне наплевать. Пойдёшь за меня?

Тони притянул его к себе и поцеловал так, что мир поплыл и закружился вокруг.

— Нет, — ответил он. — То есть да. Это ты за меня пойдёшь, Стив Роджерс. Возражения? 

— Целая куча возражений, — усмехнулся Стив. Он чувствовал себя лучше, чем на небе — и знал, что поступает правильно. Не потому что Тони был его первым и единственным, не потому, что гей-сообществу вот-вот должен был достаться кусок пирога самых невероятных размеров. Просто он любил Тони, а Тони любил его. — Но к чёрту все да и нет.

— Согласен, — выдохнул Тони. — Разрыв века? Свадьба столетия, чёрт её подери!

Стив рассмеялся и для порядка шлёпнул его по загривку.

— Не выражайся. 

— Ты ещё не слышал, как я выражаюсь, — Тони обнял его, потянул в нежное тепло разворошённой постели. Стив по опыту знал, что непременно встретится там с какой-нибудь особенно колкой и твёрдой микросхемой — и ничуть не возражал. — Но скоро услышишь, обещаю. Как только какая-нибудь благоглупая душа спросит меня, как давно я скрывал свою принадлежность к другой лиге и почему...

— Главное — не начни отстреливаться, — попросил Стив. — Этот шкаф не бронированный. Незачем.


End file.
